jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
DnDiary 12-01-2019
The crew moves up to Shuruq. They see mushroom-like rock formations on the horizon. They come closer to the city, where they notice grass growing in the sand. They are asked by the local guards what the hell they're doing, dragging a guy behind their camels. They wake Kenny, and convince the guards it's all fine. They arrive in a round sandy plaza, where some camels are hitched. One level above is a paved plaza. Around this plaza are a lot of posters scattered around, offering rewards for anyone who can tip them off on findings of Altaein ruins or artifacts. This is where they notice an airship docked next to one of the rock formations. Kenneth tries to find the most trustworthy person around. This person is a man who introduces himself as Shafeeq. Shafeeq seems pretty disoriented. They ask him where the docks are, and he kind of tells them. After this they mention they'd like to retrieve a reposessed ship from Lagash, and he tells them he knows some people that can help them with that as the official ways can be kind of tiresome. Shafeeq is repaid with a nice kebab. He tells them he probably lived here his entire life. He also tells them Shuruq is well known for it's farms and export of food, which can grow here thanks to a natural underground water lake and shade from the rock formations. Shuruq also has an Altaein shrine, but sadly you can't get a bounty for turning that one in. Meet up with al-damma guards, Zoya asks for job, they say they have HQ on top of the pillar, Zoya wants to check for jobs seeing as she has worked for them in the past. Guards think it's weird that Rhone is so big in such a shitty location. Team finds the place, knock on door. She strikes a deal with them, saying if they haul some confidential cargo to one of their clients, their company will handle getting back their skiff and they'll be even. Wet Jeff goes to the docks, spots a lot of different ships and remembers 3 camel riders so he can try and interrogate them later. Zoya goes to the Al-Damma company, gets offered an job on an escort ship to Furka. She agrees, on the condition that she has to talk it through with her companions. She asks whether or not the situation east with the raiders is any different than some years ago. It's kind of at a stalemate with the raiders taking stuff and mercenaries and the Rhonian army taking it back. Kenneth tries and find a bookstore/library. He buys the latest Sammy book and the first volume of Baptism of Fire. After this he goes upstairs to the town hall. He ends up in a large hall, with big doors that let through a nice breeze. He goes outside, buys a spyglass and calls it "Friend". He looks a bit at the sea, sees a sea. Also birds. After turning around, Kenny sees a large mirror just like the one on the Ruja Tower and on the Rhonian Palace. He decides to sneak into an alleyway in order to shoot the mirror. He shoots, hits the back and puts the plateau in full alert. The whole thing gets combed by the Rhonian guards and they take Kenneth in for questioning after seeing his weapons. Wet Jeff and Zoya meet up and have a little talk about Wet Jeff's plans for the future. Category:JLDnD Category:Rhone Category:DnDiaries